


I'm a fool for you

by Vikutoria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomjun are a mess, Fluff and Angst, Gay Beomgyu, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Sookai is whipped, Soulmates, Wise Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikutoria/pseuds/Vikutoria
Summary: In which Beomgyu’s roommate is hot, straighter than a ruler and the university’s biggest fuckboy.Also his soulmate.It’s fine. He’s fine. Until he coughs up his first petal that is.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> Shared marks soulmate AU. Bruises, cuts, etc. start appearing after meeting your soulmate for the first time. Words can be used to communicate with each other. If Soulmates reject each other or if their relationship is bad they develop soul sickness. Hanahakhi at its worst stage.
> 
> Ages: Same age gaps. Beomgyu started school late so him, Taehyun and Huening are all entering school at the same time. Soobin is a third year and Yeonjun is in his 4th year.
> 
> As I write chapters I'll be reviewing and cleaning up grammar/spelling errors as I go.
> 
> :D

Beomgyu couldn’t really say that he was scared for his first day of university, just excited. He can feel his brain going haywire as he imagines what his first year is going to be like. What kind of friends will he make? What clubs will he decide to join? And how hard will his classes be? And ...what about his roommate?

The roommate is the only thing that really worries him. Now Beomgyu considers himself a pretty friendly guy. Sure, he can be a bit shy at first, but once he’s in his environment he opens up pretty quickly and most everyone likes him. He’s not the cleanest person ever but by no means is he a complete slob. Plus he’s handsome. All in all, he thinks he’s he’ll be a pretty good roommate. But it’s not him being a bad roommate that he’s worried about.

No the reason he’s scared is because his roommate will be some random guy and his childhood friend Soobin spent the entire weekend telling him about his horror roommate experiences. 

These stories included: An occultist who would try to summon demons to help him pass tests at 3am in the morning, a hippie who never showered...like ever, and lastly a guy who used to steal all his bread. 

Now that last one didn’t seem too bad - which Beomgyu pointed out - but Soobin insisted that only a monster would deprive a man of sweet bean bread in the middle of final’s season. Needless to say, Soobin is hoping for better luck this year.

He looks at his welcome package one more time, it has room 324 and his own name highlighted for him to read clearly. He was already in the dorms and soon, too soon, he was standing in front of his own door. The move in day for dorms was actually yesterday, he arrived late because his Grandma had her Birthday on the same day. His new roommate should be moved in completely by now.

‘Inhale ...exhale, alright nothing to lose’ He enters the room and hopes for the best.

I mean it could be bad but it could also be his soulmate, who knows?

He was hit immediately by the smell of alcohol he from leftover beer bottles scattering the floor. He could make out a bottle of soju and a few other bottles of other drinks as well. 

Two posters were hanging on the wall, one of Travis Scott and another of a women wearing only black lace underwear. The floor was a mess, clothes were thrown haphazardly onto the floor including a rather suspicious small black dress and not one but two bras.

What surprised him more was the sight of a very hot naked man passed out on one of the beds (Probably his roommate) with a very naked girl right next to him (Probably not his roommate).

Luckily, he’s good at thinking quickly.

He quickly covers his own eyes with his hands.

Because if he can’t see the problem. It doesn’t exist.

Logic.

Alright, he might have failed the improv part of the drama class he took in high school. Almost everyday he regrets not taking that class more seriously.

He parts his fingers slightly to look again at the scene in front of him only to close them again.

Those are naked people for sure. Naked people. In his room.

It’s fine. He’s fine.

What do you even do in this situation? Should he wake them up? That seems awkward. But he needs to unpack and he can’t bring his luggage around with him. He doesn’t really want to leave it unattended with the naked people. Why is life so hard?

“Mmmmhhaaa” Naked person A, who is also the most likely to be his roommate, starts stretching and moaning as if he’s waking up. 

Beomgyu can’t help but notice his pouty lips and big eyes. The man is gorgeous so it’s hard not to stare. There are hickeys all over his broad chest and collarbone. 

The man opens his eyes slowly, looks around, sees naked person B, smirks a little to himself and then he sees Beomgyu. At seeing him he quirks and eyebrow, seemingly unfazed at being caught.

Oh God. 

He wasn’t prepared for this. He was expecting a crazy person, not a (hot) fuckboy. Why didn’t he mentally prepare himself for this? Fuckboy’s are so common. He only focussed on the possibility of having a unique weirdo for a roommate. Stupid Soobin. Screw him. 

Not actually. Soobin’s great, he’s a great bro.

He hopes Soobin gets a lousy roommate too.

But not actually. Soobin’s great, as he already thought, he’s a great bro.

But, like, damn it Soobin.

Beomgyu decided to do what any brave young man would do in this situation. 

He pushed his luggage in his room, slammed the door behind him, and ran away at full speed and to go hide out in the nearest coffee shop and call his no good friend.

“Soobin. My roommate was naked. What do I do? There was a naked girl too. I think he’s a fuckboy.”

“Hello, to you to. And what?”

“I think my roommate is a fuckboy.”

“Why?”

“I just told you.”

“Maybe he has a serious girlfriend?”

“Seems unlikely.”

“Wait, what’s his name? If he’s not a first year and has a reputation I’ll know.”

“Ah yeah good idea.” He reached into his pocket to grab the paper that he was looking at earlier to find his room. “....Choi Yeonjun?”

“.....”

“Soobin?”

“Beomgyu, he isn’t just a fuckboy, he the Fuckboy. I’m pretty he’s slept with at least half the female student population. Sorry.”

“So he’s straight?”

“As an arrow from what I know. Disappointed?”

“W-What? No. He was just kinda cute.” He sputters out.

“Haha,The dude loves chicks but he’s not known for being a bad guy or homophobic, he’s pretty popular so I think you’ll be okay.”

“Okay, thanks Soobin. I’ll really should go move in.. I’ll talk to you later. ”

“Anytime, and call me back later! I think I’ve finally hit the roommate Jackpot! And don’t worry about your roommate being unavailable, you’ll meet more cute guys this year. Maybe even the guy if you know what I mean.”

“Wha-Geez. Bye!.” Flushed Beomgyu. He can’t deny wanting to meet his Soulmate but he should probably focus on the current situation.

Beomgyu eventually musters up his courage and goes to meet his roommate again.

It’s already around 8pm and he still needs to unpack. Classes start tomorrow and he’s exhausted from travelling from Daegu to Seoul and the drastic change of going from summer to real life again. 

Arriving at his door, he decides to be smart this time and knocks.

This time Naked person A opens the door, thankfully, fully clothed. He’s wearing what Beomgyu guesses to be his pajamas. A simple black T-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair is slightly damp as if he just came out of the shower. 

Beomgyu blushes again finding it hard to talk to such an attractive man. He’s seen good looking guys before but nothing has affected him like this. Maybe it’s because he saw him naked.

“Ah Hello, are you my roommate….Choi Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asks, still seeming unfazed by the earlier situation. 

“Ah yes, that’s me.”

“Hmm come on in.” 

Luckily he’s cleaned up the room. The bottles are all gone now and the floor is cleared as well. The posters are both still on the wall. The smell that was there before is already almost gone.

When Beomgyu walks in he sees that his luggage which he carelessly abandoned earlier was placed neatly beside what he assumes to be his bed.

“Sorry about earlier, since you didn’t show up on yesterday I thought you just weren’t coming all together. Didn’t mean to trash the room on you.”

Yeonjun raises his arm to sheepishly pat the back of his own head. “Ah, I’m sure you must know how it is, first day away from the family after all summer, it’s hard not to want some action. And I mean, you saw that girl earlier.”

Boemgyu didn’t know. And not just because he was as gay as a rainbow. 

Despite being really popular in High School and having options he’s never hooked up with anyone before. It’s a little old fashioned but he really wants to wait for his soulmate. He hasn’t even had his first kiss.

There isn’t any real timeline for meeting your soulmate. It could happen when you are 5 but it could also happen when you are 95 and anywhere in the middle. The only guarantee is that one day you will meet them before you die. Because it is unpredictable many people date and sleep around when they are young. It makes sense. Not a lot of people want to waste their youth waiting for someone they might not meet until they are already old and wrinkly.

So what Yeonjun says doesn’t surprise him. 

“Yeah, I guess so. What year are you in?” He decides to change the subject and starts unpacking.

“I’m in my fourth year.”

“Really? Wow, this is my first year.”

“Oh really? Ahhh I no wonder you seem so cute and flustered. Innocent too.” Yeonjun says with a lazy grin on his face.

At this Beomgyu blushes again.

“I was just a little surprised is all.” He counters.

“Sure” the elder gives him a look like he doesn’t believe him at all. 

“Really!” He argues back.

“Haha you’re fun to tease. I think we’ll have a fun year together.” Yeonjun continues,

“Well if you need anything feel free to ask your Yeonjun-Hyung! I know which clubs and bars are the best and where to meet all the cute girls. Hell I could probably help you lose your v-card. I know some cute girls who would be totally into you”

“I’m not a virgin!” Beomgyu exclaims back.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” He replies giving the younger the same look he gave him earlier.

“What program are you in?” Beomgyu asks, trying to change the subject again.

Yeonjun chuckles clearly understanding the change of topic but answers anyways.

“I’m a Dance major, I specialize in hip-hop.” At this Beomgyu perks up.

“What! Really! Me too!”

“Whoa really!?”

The rest of the evening goes a lot smoother with the two of them talking about dance while Beomgyu finishes unpacking. When he does get ready for bed it’s already 2am and he’s tired. 

He’s so tired that when he showers and gets changed he doesn’t notice the hickeys on his own chest that match his roommates.

The next day is hectic. 

Between classes and orientation Beomgyu barely gets a chance to breathe. 

Orientation wasn’t anything exciting, there was a tour of the school and an invitation to some party for freshmen hosted by some of the older students that woould be held that friday.

It wouldn’t be university without parties so he might as well start sooner rather than later. He tucks the information away for later.

The day eventually ends with him going over to Soobin’s dorm.

“Beomgyu! Finally! I can’t wait to tell you everything!” The elder exclaims after he opens to the door to see his friend.

“You said you wanted to tell me about your roommate?”

“He’s an angel! Beomgyu after all these years of bad roommates I have a literal angel for a roommate. And….”He pauses for dramatic effect ”He’s my soulmate!”

Well that is surprising.

“Woah! Really! You met your Soulmate! Oh my gosh, tell me everything!” Beomgyu exclaims.

“He’s a first year like you, and the most adorable person I have ever met.”

“You mean after me of course.” Beomgyu replies cheekily.

“No.” The elder deadpans. 

“Hyung, not likely. I am adorable and handsome. I’m hard to beat.”

“But you have nothing on my soulmate.”

Beomgyu smiles at his friend as he watches him get more and more excited.

“He’s like a literal Angel. When I showed him around campus yesterday he clung to me and called me Binnie-Hyung. His hair is so pretty and soft and he’s so pale. Ah-I think it’s because he’s only half-korean. And he’s --ahhh so cute!”

“Wait, how did you find out you were soulmates?”

“Oh right, he had a bunch of notes written on his arm about where to go for classes and stuff. They appeared on my arm to so it was easy to figure out.”

“Wow, your lucky. I’m so happy for you!” He means it, it’s not everyday you meet your soulmate.

“Ah yeah, actually he’ll be back any minute now if you want to meet him. I think he said he’s bringing a friend of his with him.”

“Oh, of course I want to meet him! I need to make sure he’s good enough for you.” 

“Haha cute, cute.”

On cue the door to Soobin’s dorm opened and in walked two tall guys. One of which Beomgyu assumed was Soobin’s soulmate. 

The first one was wearing a bright yellow hoodie and had a big smile on face. He gave off a pure and energetic vibe. 

The other boy had sharper features and a larger nose. His eyes were big and he was also smiling. His composure gave the impression that he was very mature for his age yet still a total cutie.

“Helloooo! Soobinie-Hyung it’s your Huening Kai~!.” Announced the colourful one.

“Huening, don’t just talk about you, introduce me as well.” 

“Fine, Fine. This is Taehyun.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Beomgyu. I’m a first year dance major.”

“Wow that’s awesome! We’re all first years together then!”

The four of them then talked about who was in which major a where they were from. They two younger boys looked surprised to hear that Beomgyu was from Daegu. Taehyuun, he found out, is a music major who specializes in singing. 

It was good to meet new people and Beomgyu could tell that he would get along with them really well.

“So are you guys planning to come to the party on Friday?” Beomgyu asks.

“Yeahh! Of course! I need to get my first party in before school get’s busy.” Huening responds immediately without hesitation.

Taehyun and Soobin seem less sure as neither one of them is the type to really enjoy parties but as Hueining was going, as expected, Soobin agreed to go very quickly. 

Eventually they were able to get Taehyun to agree to go, if only out of sheer curiosity about what a university party was like.

When he came back to his dorm room, unsurprisingly, Yeonjun wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

Soobin wasn’t joking when he said that Yeonjun had a reputation for sleeping around. He had heard his roommates name mentioned more than a few times while going around campus. He’d even been approached by a few fellow first year girls who were wondering if he would give them the elders number.

Reputation indeed.

As he undressed his thoughts were pulled away from Yeonjun as he saw himself in the mirror. 

His blood turned to ice.

Beomgyu finally noticed what he hadn’t the night before. A string of hickeys across his stomach and chest.

He stared at the mirror in disbelief for a solid 5 minutes in disbelief.

After all his waiting, his dreaming, the first marks he shares with his soulmate are hickeys.

Deep down he hoped that his soulmate would be as loyal to him as he had been. But he always knew that there was a strong possibility that wasn’t the case. It was one thing to accept that mentally and another to see the evidence all across his body.

The purple blotches were varying shades of colour and were covering his chest haphazardly. Some were almost faded away while others were fresh and vivid.

Tears started streaming down his face.

When he heard the doorknob turn he quickly grabbed his T-shirt and finished getting dressed. He tried to wipe his eyes to brush the tears away but he wasn’t quick enough.

Yeonjun entered the room and was shocked to be face to face with his obviously teary eyed roommate.

He started to greet Beomgyu but fell silent halfway though as he took in the sight in front of him. His eyes grew wide with concern.

Without hesitation he approached Beomgyu, placing an arm around his shoulder and sat on the bed next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Cautiously Beomyu nodded. Unsure of what to make of the situation. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the heat from the Yeonjun’s arms sinking into his back.

“You sure? You don’t look okay.” Yeonjun asked, voice still gentle.

Beomgyu nodded once more. He wasn’t ready to talk about this, and especially not with someone he just met. 

“Are you feeling a little homesick?”

Homesick? No.

“A little overwhelmed?”

Overwhelmed? Yes.

One. He had met his soulmate today. Two. He met literally hundreds of people today so he has no idea who it is. Three. His soulmate seems to be having a great time without him.

Suddenly starting university seemed like such a small concern.

Beomgyu gives Yeonjun a small nod.

The elder changes his position so that he can face his upset roommate and wraps his arms around him.

“Ahhh it’s okay. It’s normal for everything to feel crazy at first.”

Beomgyu melts into Yeonjun allowing himself to cry and accept the elders attempt to help. He normally doesn’t rely on people he doesn’t know very much but he can’t resist the overwhelming sensation of peace that overcame him.

“I know I already apologized once but I really am sorry for giving such a bad welcoming.”

“It’s o-okay.” 

“Really, it must be hard is it’s your first year.”

“D-Don’t worry about it.” Beomgyu replied.

“So how was you first day?! Which profs do you have?” The elder abrupt changes the topic, clearly try to distract Beomgyu into feeling better.

“I “-Hic- “I have Mrs Kang for hip hop,”

“Whoa no way! She’s awesome. In my first year she entered the by doing a super cool double back flip.”

“They -they allowed to do that!? What about safety?” The younger eyes go wide.

At this Yeonjun snorts a little.

“It’s university, Prof’s can do whatever the fuck they want.”

“Can you do a double back flip?” Beomgyu asked suddenly.

“Of course! I’m top of my class for dancing. Bet you don’t know this but I’m topping the dance and rapping classes as well.” Yeonjun puffs his chest out a little, clearly proud of his title.

It is pretty cool. Actually, if that’s true, his roommate is freaking amazing.

“Doesn’t mean you can do a back flip.” Beomgyu retorts quickly.

“Tsk, brat. I’m sure we’ll run across each other since we’re in the same department. I’ll show you later.”

“Really, sounds like you aren’t confident enough to do it now.” Beomgyu cracks a wicked grin at the elder.

“Yeah, really. Look at you challenging my pride. You know fine. Let’s go to the dance studio now.”

What?

“Yeah! It’s only like 10 minutes from here and I have the keys.”

“Wait are we allowed to do that!?”

“It’s fine, university students practice at all kinds of weird hours, we can go.”

“I’m already in my pajamas…”

“Beomgyu...university students only wear real clothes for special events and networking. You’re fine. Let’s go. Hell, during finals it’s more shocking to see people not in their pajymas” By now Yeonjun has started whining.

Who is Beomgyu to say no to this guy with the big eyes?

“Okay, Let’s go!” He agrees.

On the way there the pair are a fit of giggles and playful jabs.

When they arrive at the dance studio, unsurprisingly, it’s empty.

Yeonjun proves that he can, in fact, do a double backflip and even ends his athletics with a killer wink.

A wink that should be illegal.

They spend the next hour with Yeonjun showing Beomgyu his favourite moves while the younger tries to copy them with varying levels of success.

Suddenly, Beomgyu’s tripping over his own feet and Yeonjun is catching him. They tumble to the floor in a fit of giggles, unable to stop laughing. 

Then Beomgyu realizes just how close they are.

They both still as if they have the same thought. Yeonjun’s breath feels hot against Beomgyu’s face and he can feel the others erratic heartbeat through his chest.

It’s probably just his imagination but Yeonjun looks a little red as pulls away from Beomgyu.

“We, We-uh, Let’s go back.” Yeonjun suggests a little out of it.

“Yeah.” Beomgyu agrees, lips twisting into a grin.

“Race you there!” he yells at his senior

‘No fair! You had a head start!” He hears Yeonjun yell and he himself bursts into a sprint.

When they make it to their dorm they both collapse on their own beds and call it a night.


	2. The Party

Beomgyu doesn’t think about his soulmate again until the next day. Time moved in a blur as he avoided the heavy thought.

Soon It’s already Friday and a few days have passed since his discovery and Beomgyu is certain of two things:

One: He has no idea who is soulmate is  
Two: His soulmate isn’t looking for him at all if the fresh hickeys are any indication.

He’s accepted that this soulmate isn’t loyal like him and he understands. He really does. Hook ups are a cultural norm, especially in university. It just doesn’t change the fact that he feels like he’s being stabbed with a knife every time a fresh mark appears on his skin.

Luckily his unknown friend has some sense and the hickeys are never too difficult to hide. So long as Beomgyu wears a shirt no one will be any wiser. It’s good because he doesn’t feel ready to talk about it.

He can practically picture Soobin’s face falling and scrunching into tears when he realizes the situation his friend is in while he himself is in the honeymoon phase with Huening.

The two of them are adorable. So even while it pains him to see his friends romance working out while he’s shell shocked. He’s happy for them.

The two of them have ran into him around campus a few times in the last couple days. Both of them adorable and giggling all the time. Even when they fight it’s the cutest thing ever. 

The other day Beomgyu went over to Soobin’s dorm and he walked in as the two of them were mid-fight about a T-Shirt that Soobin wanted to borrow. The entire fight lasted maybe 5 seconds and ended with Soobin saying “Gimme Gimme” and Kai’s resolve to keep his shirt disappearing immediately

Adorable.

Tonight is the freshman party, and he’s hoping to maybe identify his soulmate tonight. It can’t be that hard to find someone who is always sucking face.

He considered asking Soobin if he knows of someone who likes to hook up a lot and is also gay as fuck but couldn’t find a way to bring it up casually.

When he asked Yeonjun the elder thought he was looking for a hookup himself. It took him an hour to convince him that wasn’t that. He still doesn’t think the elder actually believed him.

It did cross him mind that his soulmate could be Yeonjun.

Over the last couple of days he’s been disappointed a few times realizing it wasn’t him. The more they get to know each other the greater the feeling becomes.

The guy was cute, adorable, loves dance, loves hip hop and the two could talk for hours on end. And his smile is blinding. He certainly sleeps around enough to be a candidate. 

If only he wasn’t so incredibly straight.

One of the topics that Yeonjun never fails to bring up are girls. He must have shown Beomgyu pictures of at least 10 girls since they met. Half of the time he was trying to set Beomgyu up with one. The other half of the time he was trying to set himself up with one. Considering how often he came back late it seemed he was pretty successful.

He should probably tell his roommate that he’s gay.

From what he could tell Yeonjun didn’t have any issues with the LGBTQ+ community. He would probably start showing pictures of guys to Beomgyu instead.

It’s not a bad idea. Yeonjun might accidentally introduce him to his soulmate.

But Beomgyu wasn’t ready to meet him yet.

Heavy hearted, Beomgyu sighed and left for his first university party.

Beomgyu was dressed simply in a white T-Shirt and wore a bright red bomber jacket with a pair of tight black jeans. 

He arrived there with Huening, Soobin, and Taehyun an hour or so after it started.

The party was exactly what they all expected. Loud music, way to crowded, and overflowing with cheap beer and questionable booze combinations in red solo cups.

It was hosted at some rich seniors house. There was a hot tub, a pool and the house itself was beautiful. Or it would be when it’s not being trashed by students.

It was still early in the night so nothing too wild had happened yet. Everyone was mingling and playing beer pong.

He spotted Yeonjun already there, he was relaxing on a couch holding a beer, his arm around a cute girl. The girl has long hair that faded into a purple ombre and is wearing a tight jean skirt and a black crop top. She’s hot.

Yeonjun looked like sin. He was wearing a loose black long sleeve shirt, the front of which was tucked into a pair of grey jeans that showed off his long legs. As he talked to the girl he had a lazy grin on his face.

He looked away from her and they locked eyes. Blushing, Beomgyu quickly looked away and focussed on his friends.

Huening, being the only one besides Beomgyu interested in parties, quickly dragged Soobin to the nearest table he could find start new game of beer pong with some strangers. Not having anything else to do, Taehyun and Beomygu followed suit.

Taehyun as it turns out, is a master beer pong player. 

He’s not at Taehyun’s level but Beomgyu wasn’t a dance major for nothing. Back in high school he won more than a few beer pong competitions. His hand eye coordination is no joke.

The two of them are lethal together.

They spent the first couple hours destroying their competition without mercy.

A crowd gathered after hearing about their amazing winning streak.

“Yeaah! We’re are the -hic- Champions! Of the wooorrrld! wooo!” Beomgyu cheered after their 5th win.

“Wooo! Good job! Best team!” Taehyun smiled back and gave Beomgyu a high five.

Suddenly a new voice interjected into the conversation.

“Wow I can’t believe I never knew my own roommate was a Beer Pong champ. And you’ve been winning against my classmates. I guess that means I need to win or else my year will look bad.” Yeonjun had approached the two of them to issue a challenge with the girl he was talking to earlier.

“I’ll take that challenge, Taehyun, how about one last game?” He turned to make sure his partner in crime was still up for the challenge.

“Let’s do this.” Taehyun responded resolutely.

Yeonjun grinned in response before raising one eyebrow. “Great how about we raise the stakes a little since? It’s already getting late and this party is way to tame to be the first big one of the year.”

“Sure! Fine! Do whatever you want because we’ll win!” Beomgyu declared with a bright smile , raising his arm to point straight at Yeonjun.

“Wait wait wait, Gyu, we should find out what he’s thinking of.” The voice of reason, Taehyun, suggested.

“Haha that is a good idea. Nothing too crazy, the losers jump in the pool. Clothes on or off, loser’s choice since either one makes a good story for later.” Yeonjun suggested.

“Okay Okay. Taehyun you good?” Beomgyu looked over. 

“Sure. Let’s go. You friend is good with the rules too?” Taehyun asked, referencing the girl next to Yeonjun.

She smirked in response.

“Don’t worry about me, I can hold my own.” 

The game was by far the most intense one so far. 

What Yeonjun never mentioned was that the girl was a ping pong champion. Despite being drunk herself her shots were incredibly accurate.

Yeonjun was really good, he wasn’t as good as Taehyun but was fairly level with Beomgyu.

Soon it was down to the last shot after a game of being neck and neck.

It was Beomgyu’s throw and Yeonjun had just made the last shot successfully. 

If he made the shot it was his win, if he didn’t… he’d be taking a dip later.

“Hmm babe, he’s pretty good. Maybe we should get ready to jump in that pool.” Yeonjun turned to wrap his arms around the girl. 

“You just want an excuse to take your clothes off.” She giggled as she responded.

“Actually I’m looking for an excuse to take yours off.” Yeonjun responded cheekily, his hands playing with the hem of her shirt and slipping his hands a little underneath.

Beomgyu felt his stomach twist as he watched the scene in front of him. 

In a split second decision he did something he was going to regret.

He missed. On purpose.

“Tsk, looks like we’ll wait a little.” Yeonjun flashed his date a wink as he said it.

His stomach twisted a little again. Maybe he drank a little too much. He needed to get away from the scene in front of him.

“Okayy, Taehyun. To the pool!!” Yelled Beomgyu.

He grabbed Taehyun and Yeonjun’s hands who were surprised by the sudden outburst and dragged them towards the pool.

Yeonjun smiled and squeezed Beomgyu’s hand back in return before moving it to rest on his roommates shoulders.

He didn’t look back at the girl left behind.

The effects of the last game were starting to take effect. Beomgyu could feel like those last couple drinks were a bit too much and his head was starting to spin.

Not wanting to reveal his hickeys to world Beomgyu kept almost all his clothes on. He took off his shoes, jacket, socks and jeans.

Taehyun opted to keep most of his clothes on as well. It wasn’t surprising as he’s a bit more shy than he let’s on.

And the two of them jumped in.

Climbing out of the pool Beomgyu flipped his hair back. 

‘Click’

He looked over to see where the camera sound was from and was met with his roommate’s gaping face.

Yeonjun quickly regained his compures and replaced his expression with a confident smirk.

“I think I just found your new Tinder profile pic. The girls are going to love this.”

Taehyun snorts and points to Beomgyu.

“This guy’s gay as fuck.”

Yeonjun stops for a moment in thought.

“It’ll work for a Grindr profile too. You’ll get all they guys.” Yeonjun gives another wink.

Suddenly Beomgyu’s reminded of his soulmate. How he just wants one guy. His thoughts are muddled with alcohol and sadness.

“I don’t want all the guys.” His face crumples up, his eyes a little watery.

Yeonjun’s face immediately changes from playful to concerned sensing the change in mood.

Not wanting to cry in front of his roommate for the second time that week he tries to change the topic.

“Heyyy Taehyun, have you seen Huening or Soobin anywhere?” Beomgyu slurred.

“Beomgyu, I’ve been with you the entire time. If you haven’t seen them, then neither have I.” Taehyun responded sounding way to articulate and logical for someone who just played beer pong for almost a few hours straight.

“You’re too logical for someone who’s drunk.” Beomgyu points at his friend accusingly and pouts.

“And you’re so drunk it’s about time you go back to your dorm.” Taehyun said while side eyeing Yeonjun who got the message.

The elder goes to gather up Boemgyu’s belongings that he discarded earlier before going over to the younger. Despite the other still being soaking wet Yeonjun places his arm firmly around Beomgyu’s waist.

“I’m feeling tired anyways, let’s head back Gyu.” Yeonjun looks at him kindly with a small smile, his face a little red. It must be from the alcohol.

Starstruck and dizzy, Beomgyu clings back to Yeonjun and gives him a little nod.

Before they leave Yeonjun gives find the younger a water bottle to counter all the drinking from earlier.

“Yeonjunnnnn--” Beomgyu’s clinging and giggling as his roommates supports them both to their dorm.

“You’re really pretty, do you know that?”

Yeonjun’s chuckles a little, cheeks still pink from earlier “Yeah I do.”

“Like you eyes are really big, and lips are all pouty. I’m not surprised so many girls like you and your super tall. You know who else is tall? Soobin. I don’t even know what happened. Like, when I met him he was already this crazy Beanpole.”

He can feel Yeonjun laughing through his body.

Boemgyu pauses for a moment. “And you know what!?”

He pauses again, a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeonjun, you gotta say “What?” 

“What?” Yeonjun replies, a twinkle in his eye.

“Now I’ve made more friends, and they're all taller than now. Like, I’m not short. I don’t even know this keeps on happening.”

Beomgyu keep on rambling until they reach their doom.

“Okay, Let’s get you to bed. Dry clothes first.”

Yeonjun reaches to grab Beomgyu’s shirt.

Beomgyu, having sobered up a little from the walk back, panics. 

“No!” He grabs the elders hand to stop him. He has hickeys to hide.

Yeonjun’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden abruptness.

“I can get changed myself.” He explains.

“Oh- Okay.” Yeonjun nods and steps back.

Beomgyu grabs some fresh clothes and heads to the washroom to get changed in private.

When he’s done, he enters the bedroom to see that Yeonjun’s already passed out.

His arms were raised above his head and he was sprawled out underneath his blankets, mouth hung open as he sleeps.

Beomgyu smiles endearingly at him before realizing what he’s doing and crashing on his own bed. He should find his soulmate soon or else he might end up with a painful crush.

The next morning feels brutal. His head is pounding and he already want to go back to sleep despite not having woken up yet. 

Groggily, he turns his head to the side.

His roommate has completely kicked his covers off of himself while he slept, he’s shirtless and his hickeys are on display. 

The sight is adorable and it makes him smile except-

Except those Hickey’s are really familiar? 

It couldn’t be.

In disbelief he takes off his own shirt comparing mark for mark.

There’s no doubt, they match.

His soulmate is Yeonjun.

Not wanting to be caught he get’s dressed again.

The rest of the day passes with Beomgyu confused, unsure of what to do or how to feel. Luckily for him, Yeonjun thought he was just hung over.

The next day Beomgyu is far more alert. Still in his pajamas he got up and walked over to Soobin’s dorm late in the morning.

When he opened the door it was shocking.

There was paper everywhere.

The room was an explosion of half folded origami and poorly coloured colouring books.

Strange.

In the middle of all the chaos were Huening and Soobin cuddling together in one bed still passed out from the previous night.

“Soobin! Emergency!”


	3. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what happened with this chapter. Especially the beginning but...it's done?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> It took me a little longer to update this because I moved this month and things are finally settling down now.
> 
> Also if you were wondering how long long this fic will be I expect it to last maybe 2-3 more chapters maximum. I've actually already written then ending and part of the epilogue I just need to finish writing in the middle. 
> 
> Please forgive any typos and grammar errors for now. I've reread it a bit but have not done a thorough check yet.

In response to his loud friend Soobin slowly opens his eyes. When he sees Boemgyu he just squints blankly at him, still half asleep.

“What?” he mumbles out half asleep. Huening still completely passed out beside him.

Beomgyu huffs. “I said emergency, but first what happened here?”

“What do you mean?” Soobin asks.

“It looks like an elementary school craft show exploded.” Deadpans Beomgyu, still looking around in wonder at the chaos. 

“Ahhh.” Soobin smiles and scrunches his nose “That was from last night after the party. We had a drinking game.”

“Last night?” Beomgyu quirks and eyebrow. “You went to another party?”

“Hmm no, the one we all went to together Friday.” The eldest mumbles

“Soobin, it’s Sunday.”

Soobin pales a little, eyes going wide and sits straight up.

“Wait, what happened to Saturday!?” Huening, back from the dead, interjects, sitting up as well.

“...How intense was your drinking game? What even did you guys play?” Beomgyu asks.

“Well,”Huening launches into the explanation “At first we were at the party, playing beer pong, meeting new people, all that stuff. Then, a senior saw us together, thought we wanted to hook up and lent us her keys to a classroom. So we left the party and we went to one of the art rooms.”

“Yeah.” Soobin nods in agreement.

Huening continues ” So we go to art room to have sex, but then we see it.

Pause for dramatic effect.

“A table full of origami folding paper and colouring books!”

“It was awesome.” Soobin chimes in.

“So after having sex in the art room we thought it would be fun to have a drinking game.” 

“You guys had sex in the art room?” Beomgyu’s surprised Soobin would ever agree to sleep with someone where they could get caught.

Soobin blushes “Ah wait Huening, maybe we should have left that part out.”

Placing an arm on Soobin’s shoulder the youngest gazes into his eyes.

“No babe, don’t be shy, we had awesome sex in the art room. My soulmate rocked my world.” 

“Huening, your embarrassing me. Get back to the game.” Soobin had turned bright red at this point and playfully hit Huening’s arm.

Huening turns back to back Boemgyu, “Fine, so the game we thought of was that every time we messed up trying to make origami, we take a drink.”

“That was a bad idea, I’m already too bad at origami when I’m sober.” Soobin muses.

“That’s true.” Beomgyu agrees immediately, his big handed friend can be really clumsy.

“I’m awesome at it.” The younger boasts.

The elder students look at him clearly unimpressed and in disbelief.

Huening ignores the skeptical looks. “So we brought a bunch of paper and took some colouring books and brought them here. We got drunk wayy to fast with the origami so we switched to colouring books. Everytime we drew outside the lines, take another shot.”

“That’s when-when-” 

Soobin bursts out into a fit of giggles and reaches for a colouring book to show Beomgyu.

At first inspection the page Soobin opened it up too didn’t seem weird, there were some bears and other stuff on the page. After a closer look he realized that one of the bears was coloured as if his arm was double jointed while another one was missing an arm all together.

“He hahaha he drew, ahahahah, the wrong, haha, the wrong arm.” Soobin was beside himself with laughter, clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes.

“It’s his unique charm!” Huening argued back before he continued. “After that I finished our bottle of whiskey since I couldn’t convince Soobin it was on purpose and don’t remember anything.” 

“Neither do I. And by finish the bottle of whiskey you mean take one more shot. The bottle was practically empty already.” Soobin remarks.

“But I finished it ” Points out the youngest.

Beomgyu just stands there dumbfounded.

What the hell?

No wonder these two are soulmates. Only they could be this innocent yet not at all at at the same time.

It’s impressive.

“Beomgyu, you said you had an emergency?” Soobin questioned, focused on his friend now that his story was finished.

He can’t believe that he’s finally going to admit this.

Knock knock knock

The sound of the door knocking fills the small dorm before the door creaks open to reveals Taehyun walking in.

“Whoa, what happened here?” He asks, taking in his surroundings.

“We’ll tell you later, Beomgyu said he wants to talk about something.” Huening says, not wanting to repeat the story twice.

Beomgyu’s relieved that Taehyun walked in. Soobin, being his oldest friend is Beomgyu’s first choice to talk about his soulmate issues but he was planning on telling Taehyun as well. Despite not knowing him long he could tell that the other is wise. Having a logical brain here could only help him.

It’s now or never.

“I met my soulmate.” Beomgyu confessed keeping his face dead serious.

The three other boys in the room all stare at Beomgyu in shock and confusion.

“Woahhh, really?!” Soobin exlaims.

Taehyun, noticing Beomgyu’s serious expression, is the first to pick up that something is very wrong.

“Do you not like them?” He asks slowly.

Soobin turns to face Taehyun in confusion, still in a state of surprise from the news.

“No no no I do, I really do! He’s really cool and kind to me. And he can dance really well, also he loves hiphop! He’s incredible! No, he’s perfect. Like if we ever got trapped on a deserted island and only had each other we would rock it!” Without hesitation Beomgyu replies. “It’s just….I don’t think I’m what my soulmate is ...expecting.”

Taehyun furrows his brows at this latest piece of information.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone ever really expects their soulmate. But then you meet them and they’re...perfect for you.” Soobin’s gaze wandered softy to Huening as he spoke.

“This is a little different - he’s straight.” Replied Beomgyu avoiding his friends eyes as he spoke.

Slowly Soobin spoke “Your soulmate is straight?”

“Yes.” Beomgyu confirms.

“You think he’s expecting a girl?” Huening asks.

“Yes. And he seems to reallyyy like girls, he talks about them all. the. time. He also does some ...other stuff with them.”  
Taehyun quirks an eyebrow “He likes to sleep around?”

“Yeah. Since I’ve met him I’m pretty he’s hooked up with a few. And umm the hickeys are pretty obvious.” Unwillingly he feels his eyes sting a little.

“Gyu, I’m so sorry.” Soobin, having known Beomgyu for so long remembers watching his friend turn down many offers in order to wait for his soulmate.

“...Is it Yeonjun?” Taehyun asks.

“How did you know?” Beomgyu replies, eyes wide.

“I’m observant.” Taehyun shugs.

“Well damn. Gyu, you really did get a hard case.” Soobin moves over to wrap Beomgyu up in a hug.

“You need to tell him.” Huening interjects.

Beomgyu’s widen even more. He can’t do that.

“No way! I don’t want my soulmate to hate me! It’d be so shocking I bet he’d ditch me on the spot. I’d be rejected by my soulmate... and need a new roommate! Oh God I don’t to need to sort through fiftty million bad roommates like Soobin. I wouldn’t even be able to end up with my soulmate at the end. I’d have to drop out of university! Oh my god I would die homeless and alone. You know I wouldn’t last long on the streets.”

“...I think you imagination is getting the better of you.” Taehyun replies.

“I don’t know about that, I really don’t think he could survive on the streets either. His face is too pretty you know?.” Soobin responds.

“Ah that’s true!” Huening agrees.

“...Back to the main point, Yeonjun deserves to know. You don’t need to force anything on him. Plus he’ll just keep on sleeping around otherwise. We already know Yeonjun is a nice guy, his reputation isn’t just for being a fuckboy. He’s not going to kick you out. ” Taehyun points out.

The mention of Yeonjun sleeping around gives him a sharp pain in his chest.

Softly Soobin adds “He’s right, Gyu. If you aren’t careful you could even get sick. Promise me you’ll tell him.”

Beomgyu sighed. His friends were right, as much as wants to avoid it he needs to tell his soulmate the truth.

"It’s not that easy.” He says looking at the ground.

“We know, but please Gyu, promise us. It’s for the good of both of you.”

After a long pause Beomgyu finally responds.

“....Okay. I promise.”

And he meant that he would tell Yeonjun. He really did. It’s just a little bit hard and the timing never works. Also he is terrified. Mostly that. He tried so many times over the course of the next couple months.

Soulmates rejections aren’t talked about often, and most of the time they are people who are LGBTQ+ whose partners aren’t able to accept being different. Being able to completely reject ones soulmate isn’t common but it occurs.

When he was eight he heard a story about a girl who was a nun whose soulmate ended up being a woman. In shock the nun committed suicide. Afterwards the soulmate followed he to the underworld soon after. She developed a terrible sickness where she coughed up bloody roses until she choked and died.

The woman who was rejected left a diary. It said her only regret was that they couldn’t even be together after death. The nun would go to heaven while she went to hell.

The tale has haunted him to this day. It was just one of many that existed, talked about in hushed voices by the adults.

As excited as he always was to meet his soulmate he was also scared that he could be rejected like that woman.

At least right now he knows he has Yeonjun as a friend and a roommate. He doesn’t think he could handle being hated.

So every time he has tried to tell Yeonjun over the last two months the words have fallen dry in his mouth.

Everyday his friends text him asking if he’s done it. Everytime he gives them a new excuse. He can tell they’re starting to get a lot more worries about how much time has passed.

Especially since people normally start to notice marks appearing that don’t belong to them. But Beomgyu’s been diligent to make sure that he could tell Yeonjun when he’s ready. He’s lucky that the elder is in dance as well so the extra bruises are easy to pass off. So far being extra careful not to allow any pen, marker or anything with ink in it near his skin and never changing in front of the other has been sufficient to keep Yeonjun from catching on.

Every once in a while the elder will get suspicious about a bruise he can’t remember and he’ll mention it to Beomgyu. It’s always Yeonjun that dismisses the idea he could've already met his soulmate before Beomgyu can even say a word in response.

Meanwhile, as more time passes like this he finds new reasons to love Yeonjun.

The elder has a lot of really cute little habits.

For one, he always dances. Everywhere. One moment they’ll be walking along and the next his soulmate will be popping and locking into the coffee shop. Everytime he receives a strange look for it from a passerby, Yeonjun just gives the stranger a wink for blows him a kiss and dances away.

The other day they went to the convenience together to get some ramen and there was this super grumpy middle age woman there. WIthout hesitation Yeonjun twirled up to her, gave her a wink and called her lovely. Her frown was replaced with a smile and she gave Yeonjun a discount for being a sweetheart.

The man is charming all around to everyone.

Often when their hanging out the elder will suggest they go on some adventure, sometimes it’s going to walk by the river at 2am in the morning, and other times it’s to drag him to a new club or bar he wants to try out. In whatever crazy idea he has the elder has gotten into the practice of always bring Beomgyu along. 

Often these adventure would only be the two of them. It almost felt like going on dates. 

Or it would if they didn’t always end with Yeonjun getting a text from mysterious numbers and disappearing 90% of the time. The next morning Beomgyu would always wake up with at least a few more love marks on his body.

Beomgyu tried to resist going with him when it always ended the same way but those eyes and that goddamn mouth. Yeonjun’s pout might be the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He always caves in a second. Even if it means almost flunking a music theory exam or two and crying himself to sleep.

This time Yeonjun decided to bring him shopping.

Both of them enjoy clothes a lot as it turns out. They’ve spent the entire afternoon walking in and out of stores. It was fun, trying on new clothes and laughing if they didn’t fit right. In the end Beomgyu didn’t buy anything. His soulmate picked up a fluffy white sweater that he started to wear right away. 

It wasn’t very late in the evening now but he already felt tired and breathless. His throat felt a little dry. Hopefully he wasn’t catching a cold. 

“Hey Gyu,” Yeonjun started with a mischievous grin on his face “Since you’re wearing white too it’s almost like we’re wearing couple outfits.” Yeonjun wrapped his arm around his roommates shoulders and shot him a grin.

Beomgyu choked on air.

“Yo are you okay?” Yeonjun asked worried, moving his arm to make circles on the youngsters back.

“Yeah...you...you can’t just say stuff like to someone who’s ...who’s…” Beomgyu cast his eyes downward not wanting to finish the sentence. His eyes were a little teary.

“I’m sorry. “ Yeonjun replied immediately.

“It’s fine, just forget it.” Beomgyu must be bright red in embarrassment.

“No Gyu, really, you’re awesome and I should think more before I speak. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, really, let’s just go back to the dorm.” Beomgyu said casting his eyes to the side.

“Um, okay. I’m sorry really.” The elder responded.

The walk back to the dorm was awkward. Since the party earlier where Yeonjun found out he was gay it was never brought it up again. He stopped trying to hook Beomgyu up with anyone. He even kept his own sexlife more hush, barely going into any detail about the girls was seeing. 

When they got back Beomgyu crashed into his bed, rolled over and faced the wall. He had expected the awkward silence to last but he was wrong.

“Is it hard?” Yeonjun asked walking over to the younger bed.

“What do you mean.” Beomgyu stated, not really asking a question but surprised that the elder broke the silence.

“You know, liking guys. Sorry if I’m being rude. I just, I want to be a good friend and understand you better.” Yeonjun said while sitting down on Boemgyu’s bed.

It’s amazing how the elder can crush his heart heart and make him feel excited in one sentence.

“It’s okay, you can ask me whatever you want. It’s..It’s not anything you’ve dealt with personally so it’s natural that you wouldn’t know.” Beomgyu sighed.

“Can I lie down too?” Yeonjun asked.

Beomgyu nodded in response not too sure what was going on. Most of their interactions are fun and lighthearted. 

His body sunk into Yeonjuns as the elder wrapped him up in a hug to cuddle him. He found comfort in the warmth he felt across his back .

“It’s hard. Liking guys.” Beomgyu responded.

“Yeah?”

“Most people are accepting these days but sometimes that isn’t enough. My family is really accepting. That makes it a lot easier. I’ve lost friends because of it though.”

“That’s good that your family accepts you.” Yeonjun hummed.

“Yeah, my biggest fear would be getting rejected by my soulmate i guess. It’s hard to predict other people.” 

Yeonjun snorts. “You’re amazing. Who would reject you? I bet your soulmate will fall in love with you at first sight”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“People like me get rejected by soulmates who refuse to acknowledge they could be anything but straight all the time you know.” 

Yeonjun looks flabbergasted and appalled “That won’t happen to you.”

Beomgyu snorts a little. “You don’t know that.”

“Like any man could resist you. And people who reject their soulmates due to gender are dumbasses who deserve to die alone.” The elder has raised his voice a little clearly mad.

Beomgyu allowed himself to get a little braver, feeling a little bit more hope. 

“What would you do if you’re soulmate was a man then?”

“Huh?” Yeonjun looked at him dumbfounded.

“What would you do if your soulmate was a man?” He repeated. 

“I don’t think that’ll happen...but I guess I would need to accept it. I think I would be disappointed though. I doubt any guy could be cooler than you.” The elder responded cheekily.

Beomgyu’s heart was racing. He should tell him now shouldn’t he? The time felt right.

“Why don’t you think it could happen?”

“I really like girls. Like no matter how great the guy is I don’t think I could ever be more than just friends with one.” Yeonjun confessed.

Maybe now isn’t the time.

“You’ve never even felt curious?” Beomgyu asks, still hopefull. 

Yeonjun hesitates for a second. “Maybe once...but I never really put much thought into it.”

“What was he like?”

“The guy… I uh can’t really remember what he was like.” Yeonjun felt a little stiffer behind him, he seemed to become more and uncomfortable as the conversation continued.

Beomgyu didn’t stop. This is the closest he’s come to telling Yeonjun in 2 months. So he continued to ask questions.

“Oh, it was a long time ago? 

“...Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Feeling the topic die the younger switched it to what he really wanted to talk about.

“What do you hope you’re soulmate will be like?”

“My Soulmate….I don’t know, I haven’t thought much about it. I think I’ll meet her for a long time.” 

Her, Boemgyu’s heart sunk a little.

“Why not?”

“Most people in family didn’t meet their soulmate until they were almost in their 40’s and those were the younger ones.” Yeonjun responded.

“Really?! Wow that insane, I can’t believe what it must be like to have to wait that long!”

“That’s why they always told me to make the most out of every day and not wait on someone else to start living my life.”

“...Is that why you don’t worry about sleeping around?” 

“Well yeah, since I probably won’t meet my soulmate until I’m like at least 50 there isn’t any real point in holding back.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

“And I meet her earlier? That’d be awesome! I guess she’ll be pissed off at first but if she’s my soulmate so I think she’ll understand.”

“You could hurt her.”

“I can’t put my life on hold for a stranger.”

Boemgyu bites his lip in frustration. A stranger huh? Is that all he is? Is that all he’s worth?

“That’s easy for you say, you're not the one being cheated on!”

Beomgyu slaps his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Yeonjun pulls back at this and climbs off the bed.

“Cheating? Is that what you’ve thought about me all this time?”

“Wait! That’s not what I meant to say!” Beomgyu exclaims, desperate to backtrack. He’d been so close.

“But it’s what you meant?!” Yells back Yeonjun.

“It’s just-” 

“You think that people should wait for their soulmates right? That’s why you got so awkward when I wanted to introduce you to people. Hell you won’t even change in front of me. You can live on you high horse but don’t judge other people on the way they live.” 

Turning away Yeonjun goes to grab his coat.

“That’s not why I-”

Coldly the elder interrupted. “No I don’t want to hear it. I’m taking off for a few days. Wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable sharing a room with a cheater.” 

Before Beomgyu can say anything else the elder has grabbed his bag and stormed out the door.

He’s about to set chase but before he is able to a strong scratching sensation overtakes his throat and he’s sent into a coughing fit. 

It’s bad.

In all his life he can’t remember coughing like this. Struggling to breathe he keeps on coughing until a single flower petal falls from his mouth.


	4. It's Get's Worse Before It Get's Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a comeback to help get past writers block!
> 
> As always please ignore typos etc. for the time being. I'll be going through later on to clean it all up.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and lovely comments :)

Beomgyu didn’t see Yeonjun for the next week after their argument. The elder had disappeared completely. All of his texts and messages begging the elder to speak to him had been left on read. Every now and again he would see a glimpse of his soulmate in the hallway but that was all. 

It was painful and shocking. A soulbond isn’t easy to ignore, despite Yeonjun being obvious he should be feeling an inexplicable pull or uneasiness or something to go to Beomgyu. 

The younger felt it. The desire to see, to touch and to feel his soulmate gnawed at him painfully. It only increased as the days went on. While it may not have been conscious on Yeonjun’s side, being together all the time in the previous months caused their soulbond to strengthen and settle. 

Yet that seemed to mean nothing. Each night Beomgyu fell asleep alone, coughing up a few more flowers than the night before.

Judging from the fresh hickeys on his body the younger could guess where the elder was spending his nights

It was the next saturday now and Boemgyu was going spend time with Soobin and Huening Kai.

When he entered into his friends room he found them both cuddling together in bed watching a marvel movie. To be more accurate Huening was watching the movie while Soobin was passed out sometime earlier with his face nuzzling the top of his soulmates head.

“Heyy Soobin, Beomgyu’s here.” Huening announces to wake up his soulmate.

Drowsily Soobin opens his eyes and turns to faces Beomgyu. The small smile on his face is quickly replaced with a worried frown.

“Gyu, you look terrible.”

“Nice to see you too.” Beomgyu snorts back.

His friend was right though.

The week hadn’t just been tough mentally. It wasn’t very long but Beomgyu could feel the effects of the hanahaki. He was much less hungry than usual and was losing his breath too quickly in dance class. Not to mention in the last week he’s barely slept. If this wasn’t fixed soon his academics were going to take a real hit.

“You still haven’t told him yet have you.” Soobin said.

It was more of a statement than a question.

“I almost did...but then we...got into a fight. It was my fault, I got a little too emotional and accidentally called him a cheater. He hasn’t talked to me since.” Confessed Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu...I’m sorry. You’re roommates so at least you’ll have some opportunities to talk it through.” The elder attempted to comfort his friend.

The younger sighed in response.

“I haven’t seen him in a week.”

Soobins eyes went wide. “A week?! How could you manage a week without seeing your soulmate. No wonder you look like a car ran you over. You need to tell him.”

“I know but I can’t do that if he won’t even be in the same room as me!” Beomgyu sat down hands in front of his face and running his fingers through his hair.

Soobin stood up to walk over to Beomgyu and wrapped him up in a hug.  
“He’ll come around, the draw will bring him back whether he knows it or not. You’ll be alright. Once he realizes that it’s you he was looking for he won’t want anyone else.” 

“I hope so.” Beomgyu replies, tears already pooling in his vision.

“I mean it.” Soobin reaffirms.

“You know, Yeonjun might not be as straight as you thought Beomgyu.” Huening enters the conversation.

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu asks.

“I’m not sure if you heard but there’s a rumor that Yeonjun’s been hooking up with guys lately.”

“What?” Beomgyu replies shocked. 

“Apparently one of my classmates saw him at a nearby club recently with a boy. From what I heard of the story it was getting a little….handsy?”

“Really? Ugh, If he was going to experiment with guys why couldn’t he be doing it with me?”

“It’s just a rumor, the lighting isn’t exactly great at clubs.” Soobin points out.

“Yeah, and it doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t talking to me.” Beomgyu sighs again. If the rumor is true he’s not sure if he should be happy or not about it.

“Anyways, do you guys want to continue the movie?” He switches the topic, desperate to think about anything else.

The next week was spent very similar to how Beomgyu spent the previous week, The only difference being that sometimes he would see stuff on Yeonjun’s side of their doom being moved around while he was gone.

He started to do some research and found out that after the beginning stages of hanahaki most individuals died after a month so if he wasn’t careful he would only have two more weeks left.

The thought should probably make him panic but he’s been too sleepy and lethargic to care.

Normally he would be full of energy and excitement and would never dream of spending an entire weekend indoors. This weekend he’s grateful he didn’t make many plans. 

Taehyun had joined the schools local radio show and asked him to co-host a section with him this week. Besides that he was free to nap as much as he wanted to.

When he walks in to the radio studio he must look like hell from the concerned grimace on his friends face.

“Ready for the show?” Taehyun asks.

“Yep! Time to break the universe.” Beomgyu says with a wink as he references the name of the show.

“You sure, you’re looking kinda pale. Are you getting sick?”

“I just need a bit more sleep, I had a couple big projects due this week and didn’t give myself enough time.” It’s not true, his projects had all been finished a week ago. “I don’t have anything else this weekend so I catch up on sleep after.”

“..Sure, take care of yourself.” Taehyun looks skeptical but doesn’t press any further.  
“Of course! Let’s get started.”

“Okay.”

It goes well. The show is divided into three segments. In the first one they introduce the show and talk about some campus gossip, afterwards they have a shart TMI section. There’s a couple awkward moments where Boemgyu has to turn off his speaker so he can cough but no major hiccups.

The last section is his favourite. Every week students from around the campus submit anonymous stories asking for feedback in their lives. 

It’s interesting to hear what everyone else is going through and comforting to know you’re not the only one with struggles. Some stories are really tough, like the ones involving family struggles or breakups. Others are more light hearted, such as ramen addiction (Which Yeonjun assured him was no laughing matter) and petty roommate squabbles like keeping the AC on too much or stealing the roommates gum. Soobin never laughed at the bad roommate stories claiming he had war flashbacks. 

The first letter was really cute, it was about a girl who’s crush had recently moved in with her and she was feeling a little flustered and excited about the recent change.

“Alright everyone, are you ready for the next story? Okay let’s start.” Taehyun announced motioning at Beomgyu to grab the next set of papers. He starts reading aloud.”

“Hello,

I’m writing because I recently had a bad situation with my roommate.”

“Ahh so it’s roommate struggles” Taehyun interjects

“I really really like my roommate, he’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Over the last couple months we had grown really close, he’s really funny and friendly, really cute too. Like - If I wasn’t sure I hadn’t met my soulmate yet I’d be convinced it was him.”

Beomgyu paused, this writing and situation felt familiar.

“Sounds like things were going well, I wonder what went wrong?” Taehyun asked.

“Yeah, sounds like their really lucky.” The blond replied.

“A couple of weeks ago I brought up a sensitive topic with my roommate and upset him. He was really amazing about letting it go. But then he called me a really bad term which upset me a lot. The two of us have really different beliefs about a couple things which led to the name he called me. I really like him but I don’t think I can be around someone who deep down thinks I’m a terrible person.

I haven’t seen or talked to him since we fought. 

I miss him so much and wish there was an easy way to fix this problem.”

“Sounds like a really tough problem. It can be hard being friends with other people from different beliefs when they directly clash. On one hand you want to get along but on the hand other deep down you feel secretly hated. It’s hurtful. Beomgyu, what do you think?”

He thinks this sounds just like Yeonjun.

“People are a lot more than their specific beliefs. I bet your roommate really misses you and wants to apologize. Especially considering how open he let it go when you brought up a sensitive topic and you moved past it. It means that really trusts and likes you a lot too.”

He can feel his composure start to break and tries hard not to let his voice crack as he continues.

“It probably really hurts him that you didn’t give him the same chance to talk it through with him that he gave you.”

“Wow Beomgyu, I never knew you could be that deep. I agree, I think it would be best to try to work it out instead of avoiding your roommate.”

“And that concludes Break the Universe Radio! See you all next week!” 

The letter from the radio stays on his mind as he walks back to him dorm. The situation sounded exactly like the one he was in. It it really was Yeonjun than means he wasn’t completely hated. That maybe he could hope again.

He found his answer as he opened the door a couple days later to reveal Yeonjun laying on top his bed texting someone on his phone. The elder looked a bit more tired than usual and he had died his hair blue. Above all he looked just as ethereal as Beomgyu remembered.

After not seeing him for two weeks he ached to be closer to the elder, to wrap him in a hug and not let go. To just cry and let the older comfort him like he did the first week they met.

But he couldn’t so he stood frozen in the doorway.

Yeonjun was the first to move. He sat up to face the younger, looking a little bit awkward.  
“It’s been a while? You going to come in?” Yeonjun finally asked after the younger didn’t make any further motion.

Dully Beomgyu nodded and walked into his dorm room. He closed the door behind him before going to sit on top of his own bed.

“Gyu, you look kinda pale. Have you been eating well?” The older asks eyeing the younger.

Beomgyu snorts a little “Does it matter to you?”

Yeonjun is taken aback by the coldness but keeps going. 

“Gyu, I’m really sorry for overreacting and not giving you a chance to talk it out. I heard what you said on the radio, I should’ve listened. I’m your friend and I care about you. Even if I’ve been a really bad friend lately.”

More like a bad soulmate. 

“You just disappeared.” Beomgyu whispers.

“I know. I shouldn’t have.”

“I thought you hated me completely. Hyung, it hurt so badly having you abandon me like that.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t ever abandon you again. I’m older and I should have been more responsible. I’ll always make sure to give you a chance to explain. I won’t just run away. I promise.”

“You promise?” Beomgyu finally looks up to meet his roommates eyes.

“Yeah.” Yeonjun returns his gaze with a small smile.

“I’m sorry for calling you a cheater. I think you’re really awesome Hyung. You’re free to live however you like. People aren’t bad for not waiting. I’m just a little sensitive right towards the subjects of soulmates and people sleep around right now.”

“Can I ask why?” Confusion and concern are written across the elders face.

“I-I met my soulmate earlier this year. I thought that he would be like me and he would wait but he didn’t. It was - is kinda hard to process is all.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is he nice, is he treating you well now?” 

“He’s um, he’s perfect. The most incredible person I’ve ever met.”  
“Am I going to get to meet the lucky guy one day?” 

“Umm maybe, actually I have som-”

“Whoah! Sorry Gyu did you have something important to say? I just saw this message on my phone and I really need to go. I’m really happy we talked.”

“It’s um it’s okay. You can go. I’ll tell you later.”

“Thank you, You’re the best!” Yeonjun gives him a classic wink and runs out the door. Beomgyu watches him run away, his heart sinking again.

Another hard coughing fit hit him and a pile of petals hit the floor.

A week and a half left at most until death day.

The next couple of days were better, worse and awkward all at once.

Beomgyu knew that he had missed Yeonjun but he hadn’t realized how much. While he was glad to have him back it was much harder hiding threwn up flower petals with a roommate around. Between the coughing fits and running to the washroom all the time to hide the evidence it was hard to convince Yeonjun that he was okay. He claimed to have just caught a cold. 

Since Yeonjun was worried about his sick roommate he was around much more than he had been earlier in the semester. After his classes he would show up with bags a cough drops, bottles of vitamins and soup. He even spent most of his nights in, not even leaving for quick hook-up.

Beomgyu’s bed looked like some kind of blanket nest from all the extra blankets his roommate had brought in.

Despite the extra care there was still some awkward tension in the air from the previous conversation they had. Every now and again Yeonjun would stop as if to ask something but would stop himself. Meanwhile at the same time Beomgyu would try to confess only end of coughing, swaddled in blankets and told to rest.

On friday when Beomgyu went to dance class his dance instructor took one look at him and told him to go to the clinic to get checked out. 

As he already knew what was wrong Beomgyu decided to go to his doom room instead.

It was a bad decision.  
When he opened the door to his room the sight shocked him. It was similar to the first time that he ever met Yeonjun. At the sight of two naked bodies pressed against each other, he shut the door and ran away as fast as he could. He gasped for air as stumble through the dorms. 

He was pretty quick so he doesn’t either one of the two noticed he had ever opened the door.

Once he reached the doors of the building he had the worst coughing fit yet. It felt like a thousand needles where stabbing his lungs and trying to get out. He collapsed vision in spots as he waited for it to eventually pass.

Checking his phone he saw that it was only 3:15pm, he also had a text from Yeonjun.

‘Hey, going to be back late. My friend is throwing a Birthday party and I’ll be hanging out with a friend later ;)’

Hanging out with a friend? That was the normal line Yeonjun used when he was planning on getting laid but didn’t want to be explicit. Looks like he had been planning for an eventful day.

Eventually he found himself back in a familiar coffee shop contemplating what to do. 

It was one thing to see the marks, but another to see the act all together.

Was it really worth it? Was sex really that amazing that Yeonjun couldn’t stop?

Musing to himself he figured there was only one way to find out.

That how a couple of hours later Beomgyu found himself at one of the clubs Yeonjun had mentioned earlier in the semester.

He’d gone back to the dorm room to clean himself up earlier and now and he looked sickening. Beomgyu’s make up almost completely hid any sign of illness. He eyeliner looked sharp and jeans hugged just right that any guy would want him. His dark green shirt slid to the side a little revealing his collar bones.

Beomgyu eyed the cover stamp he had on his hand. It was fairly dramatic as far as cover stamps go. It showed bright red against his pale skin.

He sighed and sat down at the bar to get himself a drink and contemplated if he could actually go through with it.


	5. It Get's Better

When Beomgyu was in eighth grade, a lot of his friends started to go on dates and get girlfriends or boyfriends. It was the first time he received a love letter. It was from a girl in his class. He had talked to her a few times and was cute and sweet. That was the first time he declined an offer in order to wait for his soulmate. 

Over the years he received more letters, and confessions. From both boys and girls alike. In the same way he had declined the first girl he said no every time. He couldn’t say it was easy. He was still a teenager at the time with raging hormones. Some of the boys were really cute and he had wished they were his soulmate.

One particular boy had been harder to say not too than the rest. He was hot, he had almond eyes, full lips, clear skin and was a little taller that Beomgyu. The two had been lab partners in chemistry and he spent countless hours daydreaming about what it would be like to have those lips on his. In the end they went to Prom together. He remembers a lot of his friends who hadn’t had sex yet lost their v-card that night. They didn’t want to be inexperienced in university. 

But when this gorgeous, kind and brilliant boy asked him is he wanted to go somewhere a little more private at the end of the night all of his daydreams felt empty. All he could think about was how much better it would be with his soulmate. So he declined like he had to that girl in grade eight and went home.

But now it was different. Now he was going to die never once having felt his soulmates lips against his. In fact his soulmate was probably kissing someone else at this very minute.

So this time when a cute guy, maybe a little drunk, asked him to dance that night he said yes. And when the guy bought him drinks he accepted. Later that night when the lights were low he let the stranger rake his hands over his body as they grinded against each other in the sweaty club. 

He didn’t try to stop it when the other placed a sloppy kiss against his mouth or when they stumbled across campus to the strangers dorm. Adding more sloppy kisses the entire way.

When the stranger undressed them both Beomgyu kissed back. He let the other plant a galaxy of kiss marks across his entire body.

As he gave his first ever blow job he tried to imagine that it was Yeonjun in his mouth. Later, when they moved to the bedroom, he felt the others fingers and dick in his ass and tried his best to imagine his soulmate. But the hands felt wrong, they weren’t gentle enough and their touch didn’t feel the same as the one he wanted. It was awkward and painful, and he did all he could not to cry. 

When it was over he gathered his clothes and snuck out. Soon he reached the side of one of the campus buildings and collapsed against it.

Only then did Beomgyu allow his tears to flow freely. He felt weak and hollow. This wasn’t what he wanted. He closed his eyes and pictured a soulmate that would love him.

He regretted it. Sleeping with someone else didn’t make him feel better, it only made him want Yeonjun even more. Except now he felt gross, how could he even look his soulmate in the eye after this?

He let out another choked sobbed, coughing up some more petals coated with his own blood.

It was unlikely that he should have to worry about his roommate. He doubted Yeonjun would even notice, let alone care if he realized some of the marks on his body were from Beomgyu’s hookup. He was probably lying in bed with some girl he met at the party right now.

Suddenly he was overtaken by another coughing fit. It was violent and rough and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Desperately, with tears in his eyes, his pushed his fingers into his mouth trying to claw out the flowers.

When it finally stopped he didn’t move. He had no energy and felt like he could pass out. But he couldn’t stay here. Hazily, he texted Taehyun in the hopes his friend would pick him up.

There was no way he could face Yeonjun tonight.

When Taehyun found him took one look at Beomgyu, tears forming in his own eyes, before gently picking him up so that Beomgyu could lean on him while bringing him into his dorm.

“Gyu, you look terrible. Are you okay?”

“I-I messed up.” He was still crying 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not yet.”

“Ok” 

Taehyun didn’t ask any more questions but the concern on his face said everything. His eyebrows knitting together as he eyed the fresh bloody petals and red marks on his friend’s skin.

Soon the reached Taehyun’s dorm where the youngest found some clothes for the other to sleep that night.

When the Beomgyu went to change his reflection in the mirror shocked him.

He looks terrible. His eyes are bright red and puffy from all the tears. Meanwhile, his hair is a greasy mess, sticking up everywhere. Recently he’d lost so much weight that his face was gaunt and pasty looking. There was some blood around his lips and on his clothes.

He held up a shaky hand to touch his face. Could that really be him in the mirror?

Most of the night he spent shaking, he felt so weak and he was unable to sleep with his mind and heart racing. His hanahaki had never felt like this before. Sleeping with someone else must have amplified the sickness. His time is running out even faster. Not that he had much left anyways. He looked at the red mark on his hand again. What a bad idea that was. Eventually he passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning was a daze. Taehyun left for his radio show and was already gone by the time he woke up. He took a shower so he would look a little less like death before leaving.

By now he had more than enough time to learn Yeonjun’s schedule. Carefully he decided to go back to the dorm when he knows the other would normally be out. That way he can pack his stuff. He probably only has a few days left so he should go back home to visit his family.

Then Yeonjun would be free to fall in love with whatever beautiful women he wants to.

It was a great plan.

Almost.

When he walked into the doom room he didn’t expect to see his Soulmate laying on his bed with tears in his eyes.

Yeonjun’s head turned to face towards Beomgyu as he heard the door open.

No, he wasn’t ready for this.

But he had no choice when the other started talking.

“She cheated on me.”

“What?” He choked out.

“My Soulmate. I get that I was slow to realize but as soon as I did I stopped sleeping with other people. I reached out but I guess I wasn’t fast enough. See this cover stamp? I didn’t go to this club last night. She did.” Yeonjun spoke slowly.

Beomgyu paled. He didn’t know this. He thought his hookup would go unnoticed and all the marks left on his body would be mixed in with the marks from Yeonjun’s hookup and the bruises from dance practice. He forgot about the stamp.

Tentatively, he placed his clean hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder and covered the one that still held the same stamp. “Yeonjun...”

“She probably thinks I was the one who cheated on her. Fuck I deserve this.” 

“Yeonjun-”

“No, stop it. You-You were right. I should’ve been more careful. I probably was the one, the one to hurt her first. It’s my fault. If this is how I feel I can only imagine what my soulmate felt. Remember all those weird marks from the last couple weeks at least? I bet they were really hers. I just dismissed it while she must have been seeing hickeys all the damn time.”

“It’s not uncommon for people to sleep around before meeting their soulmate.”

“I think I hurt her. I remember hearing about how you felt about your soulmate and now I made someone else feel the same way.” 

Beomgyu felt his throat tickling. Fresh flowers on the verge of being coughed up.

“So ...when you went to that party tonight. You didn’t go there to find a one night stand?”

“No, how could you think that!?” Yeonjun looks at him, eyes red from crying and voice full of offense “All those hookups were because I didn't wait around for someone I might not meet until I’m seventy. But now that isn’t the case. She’s here somewhere and we’ve met! But she doesn’t feel the same way or she did and I messed it up.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe she just hasn’t realized it yet?”

“That’s not possible.”

“Why?”

“Because why else would she have chosen last night to sleep with someone else when she had this on her arm.”

He looked at the others arm. There, in a messy scrawl, were words written just last night.

‘Hello! This is Yeonjun! I’m your soulmate. Can we meet? :)’

Beomgyu felt his stomach drop. He was wrong. 

Yeonjun was more serious about soulmates than he thought. He must have the same scrawl written on his arm at this very moment but had too been dazed and drunk to notice it.

There was a moment of silence as he processed what Yeonjun said.

Beomgyu broke again. 

Of all moments he could have given up why didn’t he wait until after he saw that message?

His entire body shook as he started crying. He started to collapse to the floor but Yeonjun caught him and ushered him to sit on the bed together with him. Noticing for the first time exactly how much weight the younger had lost. He was far to light.

Up until now he had been facing away from Beomgyu but now that he could see him it was shocking. It pained him to see the younger so sickly looking and gaunt, even compared to just yesterday. He looked like he could just fall over and die. 

“Gyu? Gyu are you okay!? What’s wrong?” Yeonjun’s eyes widened, eyes still red from his own tears. He was confused about what could upset his roommate so much.

It took a few minutes of panic and tears, with Beomgyu unable to even speak through the fear, before he was able to respond to the others questions.

Slowly, he rolled up his own sleeve to reveal the words on his own arm that he had failed to notice earlier.

“I’m sorry.” Beomgyu whispered while looking down at his lap. Refusing to make eye contact.

Yeonjun looked at his arm in disbelief, shock and horror.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m so sorry. I just, I didn’t, I was-, I, I was so scared.” It was so hard to speak, and he was sobbing again. Why did he feel so dizzy?

“Why?” The elder exclaimed, hurt and angry.

Beomgyu looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Why did you keep this from me? I’m not going to run away, I promised to always hear you out so please tell me” He asked more softly, desperate but unable to speak harshly when the younger was in such a bad state.

Beomgyu didn’t respond, he couldn’t, he wanted to speak but he couldn’t make the words.

“Did you not want me?” Yeonjun asked, voice full of fear.

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe and the hope of forming a response dwindled.

“Were you disgusted by all my hook-ups?” The elder continued, facing away with fresh tears streaming down his face.

The younger could feel the petals starting to scratch his throat, he felt like he was about to black out.

“Oh God, you must have known for a long time. You stayed quiet. Do you hate me?” Yeonjun’s emotions were going all over the place like he couldn’t decide if he was more angry, sad, confused or hurt.

All Beomgyu could do was shake his head no.

“Then why?” At this Yeonjun was fuming again, his eyes still overflowing with tears he couldn’t hold back.

Beomgyu want to make words because no, he didn’t hate him, he could never. But before he could say anything his body gave a much more powerful answer.

It was too much to hold in and he was overtaken by a violent coughing fit. Bloody flower petals falling onto the floor and bed.

He looked up to see Yeonjun’s terrified facial expression.

As he started to hyperventilate and his vision went black he heard his soulmates broken voice.

“Beomgyu, please, Beomgyu, you, fuck, you need to breathe.”

Yeonjun wrapped Beomgyu in his arms, repeating the words that he was okay and that he needed to breathe over and over again. 

Eventually the petals stopped falling and he could breathe again. But he felt weak.

Beomgyu isn’t sure how long they stayed on the bed with Yeonjun’s arms supporting him as he breathed hard breaths. 15 minutes? 30 minutes? An hour? Who knows, but Yeonjun looked too scared to move.

They sat there for a long time before the younger broke the silence.

“Because” He croaked, “you’re straight.” Beomgyu wanted to yell it but it came out so weakly it was barely a statement. 

“All you ever talked about were girls.” He paused as he coughed more. “Whenever you mentioned your soulmate it was always a she. I never even crossed your mind as an option. Then we got into that fight and everything became so much harder after that.”

“Gyu, that’s not-”

“I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more but I’m scared. You’re my soulmate. I love you so much. I was so scared of being rejected.”

“I love you too” The words felt soft.

“You just don’t want me to die.” Beomgyu countered

“No. I love you. I don’t want you to die because I want you to be with me.” He replied firmly.

“Really, I mean do you think you could be with a guy?” Boemgyu looked at him skeptically.

“You’re my soulmate. I’d do anything for you.”

Beomgyu paused for a moment so he could look at his soulmates expression. Yeonjun was looking back at him face serious and a worried pain in his eyes. What struck the most was the overflowing sincerity within them.

“You shouldn’t force yourself.” Beomgyu looked away unable to maintain eye contact.

“I’m not. It’s true that never thought about guys much before but I am into you.”

He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck, do you have any idea how confused you made me these last few months? I always thought I was straight and then you show up and and all I want to do is to hold you, to kiss you and..” Yeonjun pauses, cheeks going red.” uh..do other things ..too. I’ve never thought a man was beautiful until I met you.”

At this Beomgyu felt himself blush. “What are you talking about? All those girls…You never said anything.”

This seemed too good, after all this pain it couldn’t be true.

“I was scared that I wasn’t what I thought I was. I was in denial so I never mentioned anyone but girls around you. I didn’t want you, the person who I was becoming so confused over, to know what was going on.” Yeonjun confessed.

“But if that’s true then...” Then all of the pain he went through was for nothing. If that’s true he wasn’t going to die. 

“Then we can be together. When you mentioned you’d met your soulmate I felt so disappointed because I thought it wasn’t me.” Yeonjun confessed.

“I slept with someone who wasn’t you.” Boemgyu blurted out without really thinking.

“I’ve slept with more. I’m sorry for not noticing sooner, it’s my fault.” The elder countered.

“I thought I was going to die.” Beomgyu admitted.

Yeonjun held his breath and held him tightly. “I won’t let you.” 

“I love you.” Beomgyu confessed.

“I love you too.” Yeonjun squeezed him a little tighter.

“We’ll be together?”

“Yes.”

Beomgyu tightened his grip on the older. They stayed in silence for a while before laying down on the bed, arms still wrapped around each other and and both eventually falling asleep again. 

When Beomgyu woke up he felt much better than he had in a very long time.

For one it felt much easier to breathe.

The biggest reason was the sleeping face in front of him. 

Yeonjun looked so peaceful resting beside him. His face beautiful as Beomgyu started shamelessly at it. His eyes fixated on the pouty lips that had entranced him from the first time he saw them.

If he just moved his face a little bit closer....

Seeing those big eyes looking back at him he froze.

Yeonjun had woken up or hadn’t been asleep the entire time. Beomgyu couldn’t tell which one. But he could see the smile across the others face.

Yeonjun leaned in and closed the distance so their mouths were locked together.

It was a quick kiss but it was by far the best way Beomgyu had ever woken up.

“Good morning. Like what you see?” Yeonjun broke the silence, the small smile still across his face.

“Yes, Hyung, I’m so happy.” He could feel tears forming in his eyes again.

“Me too.” Yeonjun hugged him closer.

“Hyung, why didn’t you ask how long I knew?” Beomgyu couldn’t help but be curious. He had lied to his soulmates for months but Yeonjun seemed unconcerned with that fact.

“Because then I’ll also know exactly how long I was a dumbass for.”

“I wasn't all that smart either.”

Gently, Yeonjun cupped his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.” 

Beomgyu tried to comfort him, placing his hands over Yeonjun’s. 

“It’s okay now.”

“You had hanahaki. I must have hurt you for a long time. I-I almost killed you” His eyes looked downcast.

“Then you’ll have to make it up to me.” The younger smirked.

Yeonjun grinned at him and placed another kiss on his lips. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! :) 
> 
> Editing/Grammar clean-up to be completed later.


	6. Epilogue

The next few weeks were a lot easier.

Any doubts that Beomgyu still had about Yeonjun being straight were eradicated completely. 

He had severely underestimated his soulmate.

The man embraced being gay (or at least gay for him) with open arms. In fact, he probably could’ve embraced it a little less but that wasn’t Yeonjun’s way.

It was a 180 degree change that shocked the entire school population.

The news that the campus fuckboy had gone monogamous and gay spread like a wildfire. Aside from the abrupt halt of promiscuous activities anyone could see how in love he is with his soulmate.

Instead of bragging about his latest conquest during his sport matches, he bragged about how adorable his soulmates smile is and how his laugh is literally hahahahaha and it was the best thing he had ever heard.

In his classes he told all of classmates about how one time his soulmate had gotten excited about a new album and talked straight for two hours without pausing and how he would have listened to him continue forever.

At parties instead of finding a cute girl he would go immediately to his boyfriend, wrap his arms around him, and never leave his side the whole night.

And lastly, he replaced the poster of the woman in the black lace underwear with a custom poster. His friend from the photography department made it at Yeonjun’s request. It was from the freshman party and it was Beomgyu walking out of the pool soaking wet and his white t-shirt completely see through.

Beomgyu has mixed feelings about that last point.

In short, Yeonjun is whipped.

There was just one thing bothering Boemgyu still…

“Soobin-hyung, why do you think Yeonjun hasn’t tried any sex stuff with me?”

Soobin nearly choked on his coffee while Huening looked mildly disturbed. Taehyun, cool as ever, gave no reaction.

“I mean it’s not like he was ever slow getting into bed before…” Beomgyu continued with a pout on his face.

They were hanging out at the coffee shop where Beomgyu had originally hid after finding his room was full of naked people.

“Maybe he wanted to be careful while your lungs heal? You were on the verge of death.” Soobin suggested.

“The recovery is going really quickly though! The doctor says the speed is amazing! In a month I should be back to 100%” Beomgyu counters.

“That might be my fault,” Taehyun admits “I didn’t realize what was going on at the time but the day after you crashed in my dorm I asked Yeonjun how you were. I told him about how bad you looked that day I found you next to the dorms.”

Beomgyu pales. He doesn’t like to think about that night. In the week following him getting together with Yeonjun he had cried with regret about it more than a couple times. 

But that was over a month ago, and while he isn’t proud of it he’s accepted it.

Sure they didn’t have to rush sex but that doesn’t mean they have act like nuns either. 

Like handjobs and blowjobs exist for a reason. 

Or a good heated make out session at least.

Anything really.

Fuck he’s horny.

“No I don’t think that’s it.” Soobin interrupted, “Or at least not all of it. He might just not be that confident with guys. It’s not like Yeonjun’s ever had to give a blow job before.”

“One guy doesn’t make me experienced so it’s not like that matters.” Beomgyu huffs.

“But Yeonjun is a perfectionist” Soobin points out.

“Well...actually” Huening Kai started “a couple weeks before Yeonjun realized he had a soulmate Ikindaaccidentallywalkedinonhimandsomeguytogether. It wasn’t a classmate spreading rumors.”

The table went silent for a moment.

“What?” They all ask.

“I’ve tried to forget it.” Huening admits.

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Beomgyu asked only to be cut off by Soobin.

“Forget you! Why didn’t I know about this!? I’m your soulmate!”

“He made me promise to keep it a secret! He said that he was trying to figure some stuff out and didn’t want to make a big about it!” Huening defends.

“Still” Soobin puffed out his cheeks in a pout.

“I think it’s clear who had made him confused so we shouldn’t worry about it.” Taehyun said, eyebrows raised and a sly grin on his face.

He wasn’t wasn’t sure if he should blush or feel distaste about hearing about his soulmate with someone else. He did remember when Yeonjun mentioned being curious about sleeping with a guy once, but the elder never brought it up again. When asked, Yeonjun had said that he never acted on his curiosity.

Taehyun continued “Beomgyu, we can talk about why we think Yeonjun is going slow but i think you should just ask him.”

“Or I have another idea.” Huening said.

“Don’t do Huening’s idea.” Soobin immediately shot him down

“Yeah don’t do.” Taehyun agreed a second later.

“Guys, I haven’t said my idea.” Defended Huening while he attempted to look offended.

“Doesn’t matter Beomgyu, don’t do it.” Taehyun continued as the savage that he is.

“You should just seduce him.” Huening had started grinning again with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He could feel his face go bright red at the thought.

“I mean you could do that.” Soobin admits after a moment.

“What? No way!” Beomgyu immediately blurts out.

“He thinks your sexy Gyu. It’ll work.” Soobin says confidently.

“I can guarantee you that it’s way more fun than talking.” Huening says, filthy grin still on his face.

“I still think you two should talk first.” Taehyun insists.

“Don’t listen to Taehyun he’s being boring and responsible” The youngest bickers back.

“Communication is important.” Taehyun says firmly.

Soobin pauses for a second.

“Says the only single person at the table.” 

“Wow, savage.” Beomgyu interjects because...savage.

“Sorry,” Soobin immediately apologizes afterwards.

“My Heart.” Taehyun clutches his heart dramatically as if in pain.

“No, really, sorry.” Continues Soobin.

“Just kidding I’m fine. I’m fine waiting a bit more to meet my soulmate.” Says Taehyun, seemingly genuinely unbothered about his single status.

“Guys, stop it. We were talking about me and my problems. Let’s get back to that.” The main character points out.

“Right, back to the point. Seduce him.” The eldest of the group supplies.

“What really, Soobin you too.” Beomgyu can’t believe his crazy friends.

“If it doesn’t work then you two will end up talking anyways so go for it. Plus, he really adores, I’d be shocked if it doesn’t work.” continued Soobin.

Beomgyu thinks about it for a moment.

“Guys I would have no idea how to even go about seducing anyone, my own soulmate included.”

“It’s easy. Since you guys haven’t done anything yet just hang out naked on his bed and when he walked in strike sexy pose.” Kai says like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“No. That’s way too embarrassing!” There’s no way Beomgyu could do that.

“And lingerie isn’t?” He couldn’t do that either.

“Just talking it out is starting to look pretty good now isn’t it?” Smugly, Taehyun takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

Why does he talk to these people.

After weighing his options of confronting the issue by talking it out or avoiding talking and trying to get straight to sexy time Beomgyu eventually came to a decision.

Confrontation sucks.

And that’s he found himself freshly showered and naked on Yeonjun’s bed that night in nothing but loose bathrobe.

He doesn’t have the confidence to go naked and there is no world where he feels comfortable buying lingerie by himself at this point. He couldn’t even buy lube and condoms by himself, he got Huening to do it for him. Knowing a shameless brat comes in useful.

When Yeonjun doesn’t show up at the time usually does he was really disappointed. He decided to wait it out. His soulmate was probably just running a little late?

A little late turned into a lot late and before he knew it all his nerves had died down and the younger fell into a peaceful sleep.

Yeonjun’s practice had run late, not wanting to make much noise or bother Beomgyu late at night he decided to use the gym showers instead. 

When he walked into the room he felt refreshed and ready to pass out.

Or so he thought, his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. There on his bed was his personal angel he gets to call his. 

Beomgyu was laying there, breathing soft and face peaceful. Yeonjun felt himself gulp, the younger must have shifted in his sleep since he could see his-

Damn.

Yeonjun had been trying his best to hold back. To cherish every moment with Beomgyu and treat him special. Partially to make up for being a dense brick but mostly because he loved him.

He wasn’t making this easy.

Slowly, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside his love. He ran his fingers through his soulmates hair.

“Hey baby, I’m home a little late.” 

When Beomgyu opened his eyes he wasn’t fully awake. 

“Yeonjun? Hmm you look so good.”

In his sleepy daze Beomgyu reaches out and pulls his soulmate forward.

Beomgyu’s lips meet Yeonjun and he goes in for a deep kiss. He feels Yeonjun kiss back and it’s intoxicating.

He feels the elders hands moving over his body, his shoulders and his stomach. Gently, he grabs one of the elders hands and starts to move it lower. 

“Gyu.” Yeonjun stopped. 

The two were already panting heavily from making out, and he stopped to look Beomgyu dead in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He could feel himself start to tear up. What if this doesn’t work? 

“Nothing baby, it’s just. Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you anymore and I love you so much. It should be special.” The elder voiced his thoughts.

“It’s special because it’s you.” Replied Beomgyu.

He reached to bring Yeonjun’s hand down again so that the elder could feel him.

This time Yeonjun didn’t stop.

He retook the youngers lips and started to palm him. Beomgyu could feel his body heat up as he became hard. It felt so good.

Yeonjun took off his shirt, revealing his chest, clean without any marks on it. Next came his sweatpants. They had done nothing to hide his growing bulge and Beomgyu eyed it hungrily.

“Hyung, let me touch you. You’re finally mine.” Beomgyu said with determination.

The elder clearly wasn’t expecting that and became bright red.

“Of - of course.”

He dove into Yeonjun’s neck and chest. Kissing and leaving his own marks. He licked the elders nipples causing Yeonjun to let out a moan.

“Beomgyu, ahh”

The younger continued his way down, planting butterfly kisses on his soulmates stomach.

“Stop, teasing me Gyu.” Yeonjun begged, his ears bright red.

“Of course not love.” Beomgyu replied.

Finally Beomgyu reached over and slid the elders boxers off.

He took a moment to admire his soulmates body. 

Yeonjun grinned.

“Not fair, you get to see all of me and your still covered up.”

In a swift movement he untied Beomgyu’s bathrobe and tossed it off to the side.

Feeling exposed, Beomgyu tried to pull back, only to Yeonjun to flip their position so he could pin down Boemgyu and take a look.

“You’re so beautiful.’ he breathed out. Mischief gone, replaced with awe of his boyfriend.

The younger went bright red.

“Fuck, Gyu, how did I get so lucky to have you? You’re gorgeous.”

“Hyung, now your the one teasing me.” Beomgyu pouted, face burning at being exposed.

“Sorry, it’s hard not to admire the view.” 

“Ahhh, Why is my soulmate so cheesy.” Exclaimed the younger.

The elder grinned again.

“I live for cheese. And you are just too sexy.”

“Just kiss me again.” Demanded the younger.

“Of course Baby,” Yeonjun doved in to meet the other mouth, quickly parting the other lips so he could explore his mouth. Meanwhile he grinded his hips against Beomgyu.

Beomgyu grinded back, desperate for the friction to relieve his growing erection.

Grabbing the lube, Yeonjun squeezed some out of the bottle.

“Baby, I’m going to put a finger in okay?”

“Y-Yes.” Beomgyu breathed out. Excited to finally have the elder in him. 

It felt warm and wet and so damn right having the elder enter him. 

“Another one.” He begged.

“Of course baby.”

“Feels so good.” 

“Good job baby, you’re doing amazing.” Yeonjun praised.

“Need you, Babe I want your- ahhh.” Beomgyu begged.

“My what?” Yeonjun teased.

“Your cock.” The elder turned bright red. 

“Anything you want. Tell me how you feel okay?”

The elder removed his fingers in favor of the main event. Carefully he moved in and built up a rhythm. At the same time he pumped his boyfriends cock. 

“Almost there, Yeonjun, ahh keep going ahhh” Beomgyu cried out.

“Me too.”

The elder felt the youngers body shudder followed by his own seconds later.

They both stilled. Beomgyu pulled Yeonjun in for a sloppy kiss with a smile on his face.

“Damn Yeonjun, so this is why love sex so much. You better be ready to do this a lot more often.”

“Anything for you.” Replied the elder going in for a deeper kiss with a smile his eyes.


End file.
